


Sengeliggende

by TheWorldIsYou13



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sharing a Bed, Sick Chloe, Sick Lucifer, Some Fluff, actually it's pretty fluffy, literally the fluffiest thing i think ive written for this fandom thus far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: Chloe is ill, so Lucifer takes it upon himself to look after her. However, he clearly forgets about that whole 'mortality sitch'...Sengeliggende (Norwegian) - Bedridden
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	Sengeliggende

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peoples of Ao3, long time no see. Sorry 'bout that.
> 
> Hope everyone is doing okay in these slightly weird times (and staying inside where possible!). I hope that this might put a smile on some of your faces and help cheer you up (Maybe. I can't promise, though).
> 
> I've had this in my documents since September last year. I started writing it whilst I was still in Norway a few months prior and clearly finished it in early September before uni started again. Apparently, I forgot about it until I few days ago. So I've had a quick brush through it, so any mistakes that you find are all mine and are the fault of the past me who wrote this. She, as much as current me is, is a terrible typer. 
> 
> Title translation = bedridden. And let's face it, it sounds so much better in a language other than English :P Also, sengeliggende is very fun to say! (I had to google it though since I didn't know the word up until ten minutes ago :P)
> 
> Enjoy and stay safe! 
> 
> Emma

Considering how unpredictable and, quite frankly, bizarre Chloe Decker’s life had become since meeting Lucifer Morningstar, she was almost surprised at how cliché some moments of her life could be.

She should have guessed, really. For the last few days she had been feeling particularly unwell. Keeping anything in her stomach had been a challenge most of the time and she found it hard to even get out of bed to go to the bathroom when it came to it. It didn’t help that Dan was on holiday abroad that week, and Maze was out on a bounty hunt, so she still had a nine-year-old daughter to look after as well as an eons-old Devil to worry about, too.

But, said Devil had really came forward since he had called her on day one from the precinct wondering why she hadn’t turned up for work. When she had told him that she wasn’t feeling well enough to solve murders with him he had taken it upon himself to enter her apartment, offering to take Trixie to school before coming back and doting on Chloe for the rest of the day. He had even picked Trixie up from school having known that Dan wasn’t available to do so. And not once had he seemed to make a fuss about the whole situation.

Three days later, Chloe was feeling much more like herself and Lucifer was still around and didn’t seem to want to show any sign of wanting to leave just yet.

And so, he continued to stay.

And that included staying in the same bed as her during the night.

It had been her own fault for this particular development, if she was being honest with herself. She had been feeling particularly bad on the first night and had asked Lucifer if he would stay with her, not wanting to be on her own. He had seemed a little reluctant at first, but he had eventually allowed himself to be talked into getting in with her. It was only now that Chloe was starting to realise that he hadn’t needed that much persuasion in the first place, making her wonder if his reluctance had been more for her benefit, not wanting to do something that she might later regret, rather than him not wanting to be too close to her.

So, he had stayed with her, and since then it had become an unspoken agreement between them that, while he was staying, they would both sleep together in Chloe’s room.

She kept telling herself that it was only because she knew the sofa would be far from comfortable for someone of Lucifer’s height that she had allowed herself to make such a decision.

The more she told herself that, the more she actually started to realise that that reasoning was complete bullshit.

(Though, she was still reluctant to admit _that_.)

In all honesty, Chloe hadn’t expected him to stick around for as long as he had. As far as she was aware, he hadn’t even been back to Lux once since she had been ill and every time she brought up the subject of his nightclub his answer was always on a similar line.

“Don’t worry, Detective, Lux is in good hands while I’m away. Now, is there anything I can get you?”

It was as frustrating as it was endearing how much he seemed to care about her feeling better.

Now though, there was just one problem.

While she was now feeling much more like herself, the Devil, who had so freely and willingly looked after her, had clearly forgotten about his issue of vulnerability around her.

Which basically meant that, whatever bug Chloe had had now found a new home within Lucifer, and to say that he was not taking being ill all that way was the understatement of the millennia.

It also meant that Chloe was stuck with him for another few days. Not that she didn’t like having him around, because she did, she really did, but not when he was acting worse than her daughter at age three would.

…

“Detective, I am dying and it’s your fault.”

Chloe had lost count of how many times she had rolled her eyes because of him that day alone. She had awoken that morning to find him retching in her bathroom, looking more than a little worse for wear. If she hadn’t had been so worried about him, she might have laughed at the notion of it all, because, of course he would fall ill the moment she started feeling better again. It was sod’s law, really, despite his protests of ‘I’m the Devil, darling, I don’t get sick’.

“You know full well that you’re not dying. So, quit acting like a child and just rest up,” Chloe told him as she placed a glass of water by the bedside table, removing the empty glass that was already there.

“It’s still your fault, you know,” Lucifer mumbled as he tried to get himself more comfortable under the duvet, trying his best not jolt his stomach in fear of needing to rush to the bathroom again.

“Well you should have been more aware of the fact that you’re mortal around me then, shouldn’t you?”

“Didn’t think it kind to let you suffer all on your own, that’s all.”

Chloe nodded in the way she usually did when he said something she wasn’t entirely convinced by. She wondered, after all this time, he still struggled to admit that he cared – even just a little bit.

The duvet-covered Devil groaned in discomfort as he curled up on the bed. Despite how frustrating he was being and overexaggerating every little thing, Chloe knew he felt rough. She had to keep reminding herself that he wasn’t used to getting ill – had never been ill with a human bug, that was, until now. When he was feeling better she would have to remember to ask him if there were any angel sicknesses she needed to know about. Just in case.

“You okay?” She asked gently, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I feel like if I move in any way, I’m going to throw up,” Lucifer grumbled.

“Alright, just hold on a sec, I’ll be right back,” Chloe stood up, jostling the mattress slightly causing Lucifer to groan in what she could only describe as a warning. She mumbled an apology before making her way out of the bedroom, coming back a few short moments later with a bucket in her hands.

“Hey, brought you up a bucket,” she said as he placed it by the edge of the bed before sitting on her knees on the floor beside it so she could see her partner’s face.

His eyes were closed, but he opened them slowly with a groan. “What?”

“Got you a bucket,” Chloe repeated. “In case you don’t feel as though you’ll make it to the bathroom. Do you need anything else?”

“No,” Lucifer replied, closing his eyes again. “Thank you.”

“That’s alright,” Chloe slowly stood back up. “Try and get some sleep, I’ll come and check on you in a little while,” she ran a hand gently through his hair. “Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

Lucifer groaned in response, trying his hardest to keep every muscle in his body still while he tried to keep his nausea at bay.

…

True to her word, the Detective had left him alone for while so he could rest. He had to admit, however, that he was starting to miss her company. He felt too awful to be able to sleep, no matter how exhausted he felt and, not only that, he was bored, too. Bored of being ill and bored of having no one to talk to.

He rolled on to his back, able to do so now since his nausea had passed a while go. He groaned, though, when the movement made him feel slightly dizzy for a mere second.

As he lay here, he debated whether he should call down to Chloe and get her to come up to him. He eventually told himself that it was best not to. The last thing Lucifer wanted was to come across as needy and he certainly didn’t want to be fussed over (even if some part of him wanted nothing more than for the Detective to fuss over him – not that he would ever admit that to anyone. He couldn’t even admit it to himself).

In the end, he decided that the only thing he could do to be rid of his incessant boredom was to go to a wander.

Lucifer pushed back the sheets on the bed and forced himself into a sitting position, twisting towards the side of the bed. As he did, a wave of dizziness and nausea swept over him and he fell to the ground, grabbing the bucket that had been placed on the floor next to the bed and promptly emptying what was left in his stomach into it. So much for going for that wander, Lucifer thought as he rested his head on his arms, leaning forwards onto the edge of the mattress, still knelt on the ground beside it. He focussed on trying to steady his breathing back down and trying to ignore the horrid taste that lingered in his mouth.

“Lucifer? You okay?” He faintly heard Chloe’s voice from somewhere away from him, realising that he was starting to fall asleep where he was since he was too out of it to work out where her voice was exactly coming from.

“Lucifer,” the worry in her voice was evident, even to him in his barely conscious state of being. The feeling of her hands on his shoulders, however, brought him somewhat back to reality and he groaned in response to her calling his name.

“Why are you on the floor?” Chloe asked.

“Got bored,” Lucifer mumbled, groaning into his arms as he felt another wave of nausea. Thankfully, he managed to push it away. He honestly wasn’t sure he had anything left in his stomach to bring up at this point, but apparently his damned body didn’t know that. Boy, being ill was starting to suck even more than it already did.

“You got bored?” Chloe sighed. Of course he did. Even when sick, the Devil had the attention span of a five-year old. She couldn’t even get him to stay in bed for any length of time. Yes, he was certainly way worse than Trixie when she was ill. At least her daughter had the decency to try and sleep through it.

“And I wanted to see you,” he managed to mumble.

“Oh, you silly Devil,” Chloe said with a fond smile, “you could’ve just called down to me, y’know? I would have come up. Even if it was just company you were after.”

Lucifer didn’t say anything back to that, and Chloe wonder for a moment if he had passed out on her, but he shifted slightly, and she knew he was still awake – if only just.

“Right, come on, let’s get you back into bed,” she helped Lucifer to stand (not an easy task when he was barely more than dead weight at this point) before helping him to lay down and bringing the duvet back up over him. He wasn’t quite asleep yet, but he wasn’t far off and Chloe could do nothing but shake her head fondly at him.

“I’ll go and deal with this,” she said, noticing the bucket beside the bed, “and then I’ll come back up, okay?” Lucifer gave a weak thumbs up with his right hand, causing Chloe to laugh slightly before she left him for a few moments.

When she returned, Lucifer was snoring gently, laying slightly on his side facing towards the middle of the bed. He honestly looked like hell (Chloe breathed a small laugh at her unintended pun), but at least he was now sleeping. She considered leaving him to rest, but knew that he had wanted to see her earlier when he had gotten bored, so she decided to walk up to her bed and gently climb on, sitting next to him as he slept.

Luckily, she had left a book she had been reading on her bed-side table. Carefully, Chloe reached over to grab it. It would give her something to occupy herself with while she let her partner sleep. Though, if she was honest with herself, she would be just as content to watch over him without anything else to do. It wasn’t often that she saw Lucifer like this. Whilst he wasn’t the picture of peace right now, he looked more peaceful in his sleep than he had done awake and it was rare to see him this still and quiet for any length of time. He looked…younger almost, this way, and less troubled. Because, as much as Chloe knew he tried to hide it (and believe when she said that he was very good at doing so), she knew that things still bothered him from long ago. Apparently, there were some wounds that time would never heal – not even all the time in the universe, it seemed.

She had just opened the book to the page she had left off on, laying down on the bed, her head propped up slightly by the pillows, when she felt movement next to her. For a moment she thought that Lucifer had woken up again, but when she glanced over at him, he was still very much asleep. She brushed a hand through his hair before turning back and focusing on her book.

Just as she was getting into it, however, Chloe sudden felt a warm, heavy weight on her shoulder, and a tickling sensation on her neck. In his sleep, Lucifer had curled up beside her and had decided that she made a better pillow than the actual one next to him. She shook her head fondly down at him before wrapping her arm around his shoulders at almost the same time as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

They stayed like that for a few hours, Chloe absentmindedly playing with Lucifer’s hair gently, causing the occasional soft hum as her Devil continued to sleep.

He stirred and Chloe looked down at him, pressing her lips to his forehead gently, barely realising she had done so, just as Lucifer started to open his eyes.

Groaning, he slowly lifted his head off Chloe’s shoulder but, whilst Chloe thought he might come to his senses about his position and move to put space between them, he didn’t move once he was looking up at her.

She smiled gently, “hey, you feeling okay?” She asked.

Lucifer just groaned in response, he’d been doing that a lot today, but Chloe couldn’t say that she blamed him; she had been in the same situation only a few days ago.

“Been better,” he replied verbally.

“Do you think you’re up to eating anything?” She asked as Lucifer rested his head once more upon her shoulder, his arm tightening around her waist ever-so-slightly as he did. “It’s nearly dinner time.”

“Honestly, I can barely think about food without wanting to throw up. So, I think I’ll pass, thank you.”

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Chloe said, stroking his hair again. It was quickly becoming a habit, she suddenly realised and was about to take her hand away when she caught sight of the small smile on Lucifer’s face. Apparently, he liked it, and that was good enough for sure. Truth be told, she didn’t think she could stop doing it now, even if she had wanted to. Funny, really, how quickly something could become so normal.

His smile suddenly turned to a look of confusion as he looked back up at Chloe.

“Where’s your offspring?” He asked. He thought it was strange; it was nearly dinner time and not once had he been bombarded by a tiny human trying to attach herself to him by any means. Surely, she was home now from that Dad-awful place she called a school.

“She’s at a friend’s today, thankfully, I guess. Staying the night as well, so there’s no need to worry.”

“I’m not worried, I was just curious as to how it’s nearly dinner time and the flat is still quiet.”

“Well, then, you don’t need to worry about her worrying about you.”

“Why would she worry about me?”

“Because, believe it or not, my daughter cares about you. Quite a lot actually,” Chloe told him. “Sometimes I think she worries about you more than she does me.”

“Well, when you pick her up from wherever she is, you can tell her that she needn’t worry about me. I’m the Devil, I can look after myself, after all.”

Chloe breathed a laugh, “I think you’re big enough to tell that yourself. Or are you scared of a nine-year-old?”

“Detective, you wound me.”

Chloe just giggled again. Lucifer would never admit to it, of course, but he and her daughter had grown quite close recently. It seemed that he did have some parental instincts despite his own upbringing. Trixie had always taken to him, but since Chloe - and by extension, Trixie (though, it was arguable that she had always known) - had stopped believing Lucifer’s metaphors as metaphors and realised that they were the truth, growing closer than perhaps they had been before, Trixie had started treating Lucifer as her second father more so than before.

“Right, dinner,” Chloe started once the two of them had grown quiet. “I’ll put some soup together for you, and if you’re hungry later, I’ll heat some up for you. Sound good?”

“Devine.”

He had closed his eyes again, and Chloe hoped that he hadn’t gone back to sleep just yet. She was hungry and needed to move. Gently, she shook his shoulder.

“Lucifer, you need to let go of me for a sec,” she said. “I need to go get something to eat. I’ll be back up as soon as I can, though.”

Lucifer said nothing in response, but moaned in protest as he forced himself off Chloe and shuffled slightly away, allowing her to get off the bed.

…

He must’ve fallen asleep again, because the next time that he opened his eyes, his head was resting in the Detective’s lap and he could just about make out the sight of an empty plate resting on top of the duvet on the other side of her.

Clearly, the Detective hadn’t yet noticed that he was awake again. She seemed enthralled in the book she was holding in one hand while the other was gently massaging his scalp.

He shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable and vocally protested when the Detective’s hand stopped its movements. He looked up at her as best he could from the angle he was at; she was looking down at him with a small smile on her face.

“Hey, you’re awake,” she said. “How’re feeling?”

“Like hell,” he grumbled.

“Well, at least you’re feeling well enough to make puns,” Chloe replied with a smile.

“Believe it or not, Detective, that wasn’t a pun. At least not intentionally.”

She patted his head gently, “Don’t worry, you’ll be back to your old self in a couple of days.”

Lucifer made a noise of disgust. “You’re telling me that I have to endure this…bug for another two days?”

“Well, there abouts. You’ll probably start to feel a bit better tomorrow, I would imagine.”

“How do you humans cope?”

“By resting. Don’t worry, you’ll be okay.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

A comfortable silence washed over them for a moment or two.

“Tell you what,” Chloe started, jostling Lucifer, who had slowly started to drift off again, back into consciousness. “Why don’t we both have an early night? Do you want me to stay here with you?”

He didn’t answer in words, just a simple nod which she felt where his head rested on her lap.

“Okay,” she shifted slightly. “Just let me get ready for bed and I’ll join you again in a minute. Is there anything you need while I’m up?”

Lucifer just shook his head and moved to let Chloe out from underneath him, watching her as she grabbed some pyjamas from her drawer and making her way into the bathroom.

…

She was back in no time at all, having quickly changed and brushed her teeth. Lucifer now lay on his back waiting for her to return, the duvet cover pulled up underneath his chin. Despite the fact that he looked awful, and had all day, Chloe couldn’t deny that there was something adorable about the fact that the Devil himself was in her bed, wrapped up in her duvet because he was feeling unwell. She would keep that thought to herself, however, she didn’t think that Lucifer would appreciate being called adorable when he had admitted himself – without the usual pun – that he felt like hell.

She couldn’t help but smile at the thought though.

“Something amusing?” Lucifer asked, his eyebrow raised slightly.

“No, no,” Chloe replied, still smiling as she came over to the bed. “Nothing. Nothing you need to worry about anyway,” she told him as she climbed under the covers beside him. “You just concentrate on feeling better.”

“I’m trying, but you’re distracting me,” Lucifer told her, turning his head towards her.

“Am I now?” Chloe raised an eyebrow as she turned on her side, facing her partner.

“Yes, you are.”

“How?”

“By coming out of the bathroom and smiling that adorable small smile of yours at, apparently, nothing. It’s very distracting to look at.”

“Oh, is it now?”

“Yes, because I start wanting other things and, therefore, can’t concentrate on getting well.”

“Ah, well, you must be starting to feel better if you’re making comments about trying to get me into bed with you,” Chloe retorted, trying to keep her tone light and playful whilst ignoring the way her heart was now beating furiously inside her chest.

“You’re already in bed with me, darling. I think we got past that stage a few days ago,” Lucifer said, with a sly smile.

Chloe giggled at that, and half expected Lucifer to continue speaking. He didn’t though, and Chloe realised that he was probably trying to ignore his comment of ‘wanting other things’ with her. Now really wasn’t the time to start thinking about all that, if she was honest with herself. Lucifer was still not feeling very well, after all.

“Good to see that being ill hasn’t made you lose your sense of humour,” Chloe commented, bringing herself out of her own thoughts.

“Yes, well, maybe I am starting to feel a tad better.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Chloe said with a smile. “Now, come on, let’s get some sleep, because you look like you’re about to drop off any minute now.”

Lucifer just huffed in response, but complied, rolling over so that he was on his side facing Chloe. As if expecting his next move, the Detective had rolled on her back and Lucifer immediately resting his head on her shoulder. In the back of his mind, he knew that he was being much more forthcoming with his affections lately, today especially, but chose to blame it on the bug inside him. Maybe one of the symptoms was the need to be close to someone, because the Detective had done the same thing when she had felt like this.

He didn’t dare to try and acknowledge any other potential reason.

At least right now.

Maybe that was something he would need to discuss with Dr. Linda the next time he saw her in session.

Lucifer put the thoughts away for now as he found himself dropping off again. He wasn’t sure if it was part of his imagination or not, but he couldn’t stop it when his lips curled up slightly when he felt the pressure of the Detective’s lips on top of his head. It was the last thing he remembered before he fell asleep.

…

Three days later and Lucifer was no longer taking up residency in Chloe’s apartment. Trixie had come home, happy with the fact that her mom had said that Lucifer was going to stay with them for a couple more days since he had been feeling ‘a little under the weather’. He hadn’t been too happy with that comment since he didn’t feel he wanted to spend _that_ much time around the Detective’s spawn, but refrained from saying anything when Chloe had given him what he could only describe as her ‘Mum Look’, reminding him that he was still feeling a little worse for wear and that she wasn’t going to let him leave until she knew he was well enough. He, of course, had said nothing about the fact that he would feel much better quicker if he stayed away for a little bit. Part of him didn’t want to risk being on the receiving end of the ‘Mum Look’ again, whilst another part of him seemed to revel in being this close to the Detective for as long as possible without too many questions being thrown his way. Maze had arrived back home just as Lucifer had been leaving. She had noticed the bag he had been carrying, containing everything of that had somehow migrated over from Lux, and had raised an eyebrow with a knowing look on her face.

Chloe had reassured Maze that nothing had happened in the way that her demon friend had been trying to insinuate and just told her what had happened. Maze had just laughed, barely being able to contain her disbelief.

“You mean to say, he was over here for that amount of time and you didn’t have sex once?”

“No, we were ill.”

“But you slept together, right?”

“If by that you mean we slept in the same bed, then yes, we slept together. Nothing more.”

“He was ill though? As in bedbound ill?”

“Yeah, he must have caught whatever I had while he looked after me.”

“He is way too human around you. Was he a wuss?”

“He was…well, let’s just say he’s clearly not used to getting ill and had a tendency to overreact. It was oddly adorable, though.”

“Adorable? He’ll get you for saying that, Decker.”

It was evening when someone knocked on the door. Maze had gone out for the night and Trixie was finally in bed, asleep, after having convinced Chloe to read her _Coraline_ twice in a row again.

Groaning in annoyance, Chloe pushed herself off the sofa and made her way to the door. Really, all she wanted to do was have a quiet evening to herself, the last thing she wanted was to have to deal with…

“Lucifer,” she said as she opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

“I, uh…I thought I’d drop by. You know, see how you were. I didn’t make the precinct this morning, so I’d thought we could sit, have a drink or something together.” He was nervous, Chloe could tell.

“We didn’t have a case today, so I didn’t call you in. You don’t have to come in every day, y’know.”

“I know,” Lucifer said. “I guess I…well, I’ve spent a lot of time with you over the last few days – granted most of that was spent with either one of us in bed, and not in the way I would have liked – but I’ve just come from my weekly meeting with Dr. Martin and she suggested that I might be missing your company, so to speak – which I thought absurd, by the way, I can go a few days without seeing you, of course and…but, well, I was on my way home and thought I’d drop by. It wasn’t too late, so I thought you might be up for a drink. If you’re not, then I guess I shall see you tomorrow at the precinct…”

Chloe couldn’t help by smile a little at his evidently nervous ramble. He was clearly about to say more, but he stopped once he looked down at Chloe properly.

“What are you smiling at?” Lucifer asked, his voice uncertain.

“Oh nothing, just come inside and don’t look so worried. Anyone might think you’re nervous about something.”

“I can assure you, Detective,” Lucifer started as he came in through the threshold. “That the Devil does not get nervous. Apprehensive, maybe, but never nervous.”

“Sure,” Chloe said disbelievingly, smiling still. “You bring one of your many fancy bottles or will cheap, three-dollar, store-bought wine, satisfy you enough to stick around?”

“You’re lucky I like you, Detective,” Lucifer said as he sat down on the sofa as Chloe went to grab the wine and glasses. “For your choice of alcohol leaves much to be desired.”

“Well, if you dislike it that much, you could always bring your own?” She said as she came over and passed is a glass.

“Quite. One might start to think that I come over simply because I enjoy your company.”

“I think Linda might have something to say about that,” Chloe said teasingly as she sat down on the sofa next to him.

“That she might, especially given the conversation I just told you about.”

“Ah yes, where she told you that you’re missing me because you’ve spent so much time over here recently.”

“Exactly. She didn’t seem to grasp the bit where I told her that I was only here because I so happened to manage to contract one of those ghastly human illnesses you lot have to constantly deal with.”

Chloe made a noise of agreement as she took a sip of her wine. “Did you mention the fact that the only reason you got sick was because you refused to leave while I was out of commission?”

Lucifer sipped his wine. “I…may have mentioned that I took it upon myself to make sure that you were sufficiently looked after, yes.”

“Uh huh,” Chloe looked over at him. “For what it’s worth, thank you for looking after me while I was ill. And I’m sorry that I got you sick, too. Can’t have been nice for you. You don’t usually get sick.”

“Not until I met you, no.” Lucifer agreed. “But, if it’s the price I have to pay to make sure that dear-old Dad doesn’t take you before he has to, then it’s a price I am more than willing to pay.”

Chloe didn’t know what to say to that. She knew that Lucifer struggled with issues surrounding her mortality, but she didn’t think that something as simple as a stomach bug could worry him so much. He hadn’t seemed particularly worried when she had been ill, but then again, he had always been good at hiding what he really felt.

Deciding that there were no words that she could say to express what she wanted to say, Chloe leant towards him and pressed a gently kiss to his temple, hoping that it would allow him to realise just how grateful she was, but also that he needn’t worry about her, she wasn’t going anywhere.

He looked at her with both shock and warmth in his eyes.

“Detective…?”

  
“But, y’know, you don’t have to worry all that much. I mean, humans are more resilient than you give us credit for. Considering many things some of us put our bodies through, a stomach bug is the least of our worries.” Chloe said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Quite,” Lucifer agreed. “And I suppose health-care is better in this century than any before.”

“Exactly, so don’t worry.” Chloe smiled before looking at him more closely. “I didn’t know that my being ill made you so worried. You never said.”

Lucifer took another sip of his wine, avoiding eye contact. “Yes, well, I think it’s safe to say that at this point in our partnership I can say that I care quite a bit about your well-being. Probably always have if I’m being truly honest.”

Chloe rested her head on Lucifer’s shoulder, smiling at his honesty. Really, she had always known that Lucifer cared about her, but it was nice to hear him admit it for a change.

“And I think I can honestly say that I care about you, too.”

There was extra meaning behind those words that neither of them were yet willing to delve further in to. While the last few days had certainly helped to propel their relationship in the direction it had always steadily been going in, neither of them were quite ready to take the next step. Still, the comment had Lucifer at a rare loss for words and he could do nothing but stare at Chloe in amazement as her head continued to rest on his shoulder.

He’d be lying if he said that the gesture didn’t cause his heart to flutter in his chest as a warm and completed feeling washed over him.

And that’s something he knows he will never do.

**Author's Note:**

> When I came up with this idea probably almost a year ago, I never intended it to be over 5000 words long


End file.
